Past Fights and Future Love
by KGFFAngel
Summary: This fic contains a love story of kyo and Tohru, but Yuki dosen't like it. Not to mention that on their first date a blast from Kyos past makes himself evident.


Author's Note: This Fruba story takes place after the curse has been lifted, so guess what AKITO IS DEAD! MAH HA HA! Oh and Kyo, be ready for an unexpected blast from the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, cause if I did it probably wouldn't be called that. And Kyo would be a lot nicer to Tohru.

"Attention potential flamers: You may flame me if you wish. But don't think that I will ever care because I am still a young novelist/writer or whatever. Also said flames will be used to heat my house and for marshmallow roasting purposes." Hoseki-chan nods and smiles evilly.

Chapter One

It was a bright spring day as Tohru set off for the last day of school before spring break. _Ah, what a beautiful day. I'm glad today is a half day, it would be such a shame to be wasted on school or work huh mom?_

"Yo, Tohru wait up" Tohru turned around and saw Kyo running toward her. "Oh hi Kyo-kun, how are you?" Kyo came to a stop beside he and waited a moment to catch his breath before answering. "Same as I was before that damn Yuki spilt his juice all over me." Tohru giggled as she remembered Kyo's face. He looked so surprised before his outburst, hesitated yelling but calmed down a few minutes later. That was a lot better than it was before Tohru had come and helped break the curse. Before Kyo would yell, scream, and get into a fistfight with Yuki.

"What are you giggling at?" Kyo eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, sorry. I was just remembering something no big deal. So what did you want me to wait up for?" She turned to face him. "Oh, right. I was um... wondering what you were doing today? Were you planning on doing any thing?" Tohru thought for a moment. _Let's see Uo is going away with family, she's leaving tonight. And Hana is... Hana is going away with family also. I have off today till spring break ends so that means..._ Tohru turned and smiled at him and said. "Nope, I have nothing today. So I might want to do laundry, or clean the house. I don't want work to pile up." She turned and stated walking again. "Well, do you think that you could maybe take the day off to spend time um... with me maybe?" He was looking at the ground and was red to his ears. She smiled softly. Before the curse was broken he would have never asked that or anything remotely close to it. "I'd like that, it would be fun. Were would we go?"

"Well I was thinking Sushi, or ramen bar, or something along those lines. Maybe a movie or something else if you'd like." Tohru thought for a moment. "Ok how does this sound, the new Sushi bar near that cute park, we could go for a walk in the park after dinner." He looked up and had a shy, awkward smile on his face. "Sounds cheap." Tohru started to get a bit defensive while freaking out like she always did. "Oh well then um... we can go to the movies and a restaurant and..." Kyo laughed and smiled truly. "No the first idea sounds fine, I was just joking. And it sounds more in my price range any way." He started blushing a bit as they arrived at the school. "Oh, ok." They walked into the school and Kyo walked her to her class. "Ok so I'll see you after school and we can leave after we change at home." "Alright, I will see you after school." She walked into he class and up to Hana and Uo.

"Hey Hana, Hey Uo. Guess what?" Hana and Uo turned and looked at Tohru as she sat down. "What?" "Kyo is taking me out for dinner tonight." Tohru smiled sweetly. "So orangey finally asked our little Tohru-kun out on a date. Bout time." Hana looked up and spoken in her soft voice. "Yes but we should talk to him first to ensure he doesn't try any thing or hurt her." "Huh, hey that's a good idea Hana. But I don't think it's all that necessary. Even orangey isn't stupid enough to hurt Tohru when her best friend can hurt people with electro-static waves." "True but his violent nature might show through." This whole time Tohru is standing next to them with a giant sweat drop on her head. "Uh guys maybe we can just trust him, after all I do live with him." "True but we want to be safe, so we will talk to him after school."

A Few Hours Later:

"Hey there orangey, I hear you're treating Tohru to dinner tonight, is that right?" Uo, Hana, and Tohru had just gotten out of class. Kyo had been waiting outside the room for Tohru to come out. "Uh... yeah, it is... why?" "Oh I just wanted to make sure, and to tell you that if you hurt her, your punishment will be worse than you can imagine." "Yes, do not let your past nature resurface. We will be watching." Kyo begins to look nervous, and worried, a large sweat drop appears. "Ok, well then see you after break. Bye Tohru-kun." "Uh... ok. Bye Hana, Bye Uo." The three friends hug and Hana and Uo leave. Tohru turned and looked at Kyo, scratching her head innocently. "Yeah, sorry about them. They can get pretty protective over me." Kyo smiled shyly and started to walk toward the doors. "It's ok. Let's get going so we can change and leave early." "Ok."

An Hour Later:

Tohru came downstairs wearing a pink flower dress with a spaghetti strap top and ruffles at the bottom. It was knee length with a solid layer of cloth and a sheer over layer that had the flower print on it. Kyo looked up at her and just stared slightly slack-jawed. Tohru walked up to Shigure who was humming a song that sounded suspiciously like High School Girls. "Ok, there is some leftovers in the fridge you can just re-heat them. Place all the dishes in the sink and I'll do them later." Shigure waved playfully at her. "Oh don't worry Tohru, I'll live for one night without your deliciously fresh food. Oh but how rude of Yuki to miss out on this heavenly reheated meal." "Huh, where is he?" "Oh he had to do something, he never said what." "Oh, ok. Well Kyo I think I'm ready. Are you ready to go?" "Huh, oh, yeah I'm ready."

They walked out side and started to the restaurant. They were so busy talking that they didn't see someone following them in the shadows. They got to the restaurant and went in. About five minutes later the figure followed them in; it was Yuki. He got a table in earshot but in the shadow so he wasn't seen. "So what do you think of this place Kyo?" "It's... nice..." "Is something wrong?" "No... I'm fine... everything is fine... and you look beautiful... I guess I'm just a little nervous..." "Why are you nervous, it's just me." Kyo looked away and started to stutter a bit. "I... uh... it's just... you see... Damn, this isn't working. Its because it's you that I'm so nervous, I like you. I like you a lot."

Kyo was bright red at this point and Tohru looked surprised. Yuki, who had been listening in the corner almost dropped the drink he was holding. He had not expected Kyo to say that to her. Kyo sat there staring at Tohru while things started to click in her head. "You... You do?" "Yeah, that's why I wanted to take you out tonight to tell you and spend time with you." Tohru suddenly smiled at him. "I'm glad you did bring me here, I like you too. But with the way you used to act I thought that I was just an annoyance to you." "No, I guess I just didn't know how to act. I had been hurt so many times and I didn't want to risk being hurt again, but I had liked you so much. I just got so frustrated with myself and with Yuki, I guess some of that frustration vented in every which way. I am so sorry for that, I didn't mean for it to happen like that." "It's ok, I understand."

He smiled at her and stated to try and reach for her hand, but the food showed up right then. They ate their food and talked about different things. While they were eating Yuki had gotten up and left muttering to himself. "Now this really sucks. He likes her, she likes him, I like her, and only those goddamn fangirls love me." He walked home and to his room. He laid out on his bed and fell asleep. Back at the restaurant Kyo and Tohru had just finished their dinner and had started toward the park. The sun was setting as they got to the park. They walked down the path as they looked at the trees that were coming into full bloom. "It's so beautiful Kyo-kun, I love it when the trees are blossoming."

He looked over at her, she was staring off at some trees so he reached for her head. He grasped her hand and she turned to look at him. He was blushing and wouldn't look directly at her, but he was smiling. She smiled and walked slower so that the walk would last longer. _This is so weird why am I so nervous. I can't look at her yet, I wouldn't know what to say, or to do..._ he suddenly stopped and looked around, he thought he had heard something following them along the path. "What is it?" "Nothing, I just thought I heard something." They started waling again but he strained his ears trying to her the sound again. He didn't have to wait long because who ever it was following along behind them again. Kyo wheeled around letting go of Tohru's hand.

"Who's there, show yourself." A tall teenager steeped out of the bushes. "Well, well. If it isn't Kyo Sohma, who's the chick? She pretty hot." Kyo stepped in front of Tohru, separating her from the teen standing before him. "Who the hell are you? How do you know me? And keep the hell away from her?" The teen just shook his hair with a odd smile on his face. "My, my, my, just as violent as ever. Do you truly not recognize me? Well I guess that most people try to forget those that they have put in the hospital. Oh and cutie don't worry, I will save you from this maniac." Kyo grit his teeth at the teen. "Keep her out of this. I don't know who you are but if you don't leave her alone I will put you back into the hospital." Tohru looked up at Kyo and gave him a questioning look. "Did you really put this kid in the hospital?" He looked at her with a look that read do you not trust me. "No, not that I can remember no." Kyo turned back to the teenager. "So you really don't remember me? Figures. Once a dumb ass, always a dumb ass. I'll just end this as quick as possible then." He charged at Kyo ready to hit him.

Authors Note: Before you people bite off my head for this, I would like to ask you to forgive me if I placed certin chartures out of place in this fic. I wanted to make a cute Tohru and Kyo romance fic, that means that i have to place him out of characture. Also, I'm sorry if the names don't work with the -kuns, -chans, ect. I do not know any japanesse that would help guide me through determining who gets what ending, orwhen, and why they get that ending. Thank you for reading my fic, and I hope you have a great day/night.


End file.
